Love lasts forever German
by nasamaru484
Summary: Wie würde eine Liebe zwischen Sasuke und Sakura aussehen? Trotz all der Probleme, die auf sie warten? SasuSaku Fanfic German
1. Chapter 1

_Diese Geschichte spielt in Shippuuden als alle so sechszehn oder so sind. Es wird von zwei Sichten erzählt: Sakura und Sasuke. (Diese werden immer durch Absätze getrennt.) Also ab der Stelle als die Ninja aus Konoha wieder aufmerksam auf Sasuke werden. (Orochimaru wurde gerade von ihm umgebracht.) Viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

  
_

Endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen von Sasuke. Er hat Orochimaru umgebracht und war jetzt irgendwo im Land unterwegs. Doch bei uns hier in Konoha war das jetzt das Thema Nummer eins. Naruto wollte wieder mal gleich loslegen und nach Sasuke suchen, doch Tsunade die Hokage erlaubte es ihm merkwürdigerweise nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich noch vom Training erholen...

Jetzt da Orochimaru tot war, konnte ich endlich frei herumlaufen, ohne dass jemand etwas dazu sagte. Doch als aller erstes musste ich mir ein starkes Team suchen, damit ich endlich Itachi töten konnte. Ich kann nicht mehr lange warten. Es wird von Tag zu Tag unerträglicher. Mir kommt es so vor als verbrauche ich viel zu viel Zeit mit unnötigen Sachen. Ich muss mich nur noch auf eine Sache konzentrieren und das war die Rache an Itachi.

Ich lief gerade durch die Straßen von Konoha als ich gerade Ino vor einer Wand stehen sah. Sie schien sich über irgendein Plakat, das dort oben hing, zu freuen. "Endlich ist es wieder so weit! Ich habe mich schon seit einem Jahr darauf gefreut!", kicherte Ino und ich ging zu ihr hin. "Hi Ino, über was freust du dich so?", fragte ich sie verwirrt. "Oh hallo, Sakura! Siehst du das?! Es ist wieder soweit!", grinste sie und rannte weg. Ich sah auf das Plakat, doch ich konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was sie so toll daran fand. "Ein Maskenball?", murmelte ich misstrauisch und lehnte mich nach vor um das Plakat besser zu durchzulesen. Was ist daran bloß so toll? Jedes Jahr das gleiche Zeug. Ist doch nichts tolles dran. Man geht mit einer Maske, die dein Gesicht verdeckt, dorthin und tanzt mit wildfremden Menschen. Natürlich konnte man auch seinen Partner mitnehmen, doch die meisten ließen sich überraschen. "Nichts tolles dabei...", seufzte ich leise und ging weiter.

Ich lief schon mehrere Tage durchgehend. Ich musste langsam eine Pause machen, sonst habe ich am Schluss gar keine Kraft mehr. Ich beschloss in einem Dorf etwas zu bleiben um mich auszuruhen. Ich versuchte so unbekannt wie möglich aufzutreten und mich meistens im Hintergrund aufzuhalten und mir gelang dies auch. Als ich mich vor einer Gruppe von Jonin in einer kleinen Gasse versteckte, fiel mir ein Plakat auf. Ich sah es aus Langeweile an und machte mich etwas lustig um diese Veranstaltung. "Maskenball... Wie dumm ist denn so was?", murmelte ich belustigt und ging wieder aus der Gasse, da die Jonin weg waren. Obwohl... Mich würde eigentlich so ein Maskenball schon interessieren. Aber nein, ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Und was würde es mir bringen? Nur Zeitverschwendung. Und wenn ich auffliegen würde, wäre mein ganzer Plan versaut. Ich kann mir so was nicht leisten.

Ich traf wieder auf Ino, die gerade mit einer riesigen Tasche aus einem Laden rannte. "Was hast du denn darin?", fragte ich sie neugierig. "Ein Kleid für den Maskenball!", grinste sie. "Du gehst da echt hin?", fragte ich misstrauisch. "Ja, wieso nicht? Geh doch auch hin! Es wäre eine super Abwechslung vom Ninja Leben! Dann können wir gemeinsam ein Kleid für dich aussuchen.", schlug sie mir vor und ich verzog den Mund. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe, glaub ich, keine Zeit dafür. Tut mir leid.", sagte ich schnell. "Jetzt komm schon! Vielleicht triffst du auch einen süßen Jungen dort!", kicherte Ino. "Du meinst eher, _du _triffst einen süßen Jungen dort. Ich bin nicht gerade der Typ dazu, der so was macht.", lachte ich unsicher, doch Ino blieb hart. "Du hast doch nur Angst! Ich bringe dir tanzen bei und ich könnte dich auch aufstylen! Komm einfach zu mir, wenn du Zeit hast! Wie wäre es mit morgen?", schlug sie vor. "Nein, nein. Das passt schon. Ich gehe da nicht hin.", sagte ich etwas ernster. "Okay, morgen bei mir! Bis dann!", grinste Ino böse und rannte weg, bevor ich irgendwie widersprechen konnte. Das konnte ja was werden...

Ich warf mein Zeug einfach so auf den Boden und setzte mich auch auf einen Sitzpolster. Ich war so fertig nach diesem langen Weg. Doch Gott sei Dank hatte ich ein Zimmer gefunden, wo ich mich ausruhen konnte. Wenigstens etwas. Ich beschloss gleich schlafen zu gehen, denn ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken vor Müdigkeit. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich eine Auszeit nehmen...

Am nächsten Tag ging ich zu Ino und sie erwartete mich schon vor ihrer Haustür. "Na endlich bist du da! Lass uns ein schönes Kleid für dich kaufen! Komm schon!", sagte sie überglücklich und zog mich am Arm in die Innenstadt. Dort war extrem viel los und vor allem in den Läden, wo es Ballkleider gab, war die Hölle los. Als Ino wieder einen Kleiderständer durchstöberte, entdeckte ich Naruto der skeptisch auf einen schwarzen Anzug starrte. "Hi Naruto. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich in einem Laden wie diesen sehen werde.", lachte ich und ging zu ihm rüber. "Hallo Sakura! Bei dir dasselbe.", grinste er und ich sah ihn böse an. "Was machst du denn hier überhaupt? Sag nicht du kaufst dir einen Anzug für diesen Ball!", rief ich entsetzt. "Doch, ich sollte mich ja ausruhen und deshalb hatte ich mir gedacht, dass so ein Maskenball genau richtig dafür ist.", lachte er und sah wieder auf den schwarzen Anzug. "Nur leider habe ich keinen guten Modegeschmack...", murmelte er und hängte den Anzug wieder auf die Stange. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", lachte ich. "Und was machst du hier so? Gehst du auf den Ball?", fragte Naruto neugierig. "Ich wurde von Ino gezwungen. Eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf so was...", grinste ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Willst du dann vielleicht mit mir dorthin gehen?", fragte er grinsend. Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte ein überzeugendes 'nein'. Naruto war darauf total deprimiert und ich musste über ihn lachen. "Du findest sicher noch andere Mädchen, die mit dir dorthin gehen wollen.", tröstete ich ihn und er war wieder etwas besser drauf. "Glaubst du Hinata sagt ja?", fragte er nachdenklich. "Magst du Hinata etwa gern?", grinste ich überlegen und Naruto wurde sofort rot. "Sie ist halt sehr nett und so...", stammelte er und ich hatte ihn ertappt. "Ich werde ihr nichts sagen, keine Angst.", sagte ich und ging wieder zu Ino, die ein Kleid für mich gefunden hatte.

Ich dachte die ganze Zeit über diesen Ball nach. Ich mochte solche Sachen eigentlich nicht, aber es wäre doch mal witzig die alten Bekannten aus Konoha wieder einmal zu treffen. Natürlich würde ich die ganze Zeit unbekannt bleiben, was natürlich noch mehr Spaß machte. Okay, dann gehe ich also auf diesen Maskenball. Aber lange werde ich dort nicht bleiben, da ich bald wieder weiter musste. Nur ich musste mir noch einen Anzug kaufen, was ich auch leicht einfach bestellen konnte. Dann wäre alles mal erledigt. Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg einen Anzug zu bestellen. Natürlich nahm ich eine andere Person an, die ich neulich erst umgebracht hatte. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich sah, wie viel so ein Anzug kostete.

"So viel!", schrie ich als ich auf den Preis schaute. "Wer schön sein will, muss leiden!", lachte Ino und ging zur Kassa. Ich folgte ihr nur ungern und bezahlte das Kleid schließlich. Danach ging ich zu Ino und wir richteten uns auf heute Abend. "Bereit?", fragte sie als ich in meinen zweiten Schuh stieg. "Ja, wir können gehen.", sagte ich leise und wir machten und auf den Weg zum Ball. Dort angekommen, bekamen wir gleich schon am Eingang unsere Masken und wir mussten versprechen, sie nie abzunehmen, bis zu Mitternacht. Erst dann durfte jeder seine Maske ablegen und sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. Ich verlor Ino schon nach wenigen Minuten und schlenderte irgendwo in Richtung des Buffets. Dort waren auch andere Mauerblümchen, doch nach wenigen Minuten stand ich nur noch alleine da.

Ich ging in meiner verwandelten Person in den Saal und verschwand dann sofort auf dem WC, wo ich mich dann zurück verwandeln konnte. "Das wird ein Spaß...", lachte ich leise und setzte meine Maske auf. Ich ging hinaus und hielt Ausschau nach irgendjemanden, den ich erkennen konnte, obwohl er oder sie eine Maske anhatte. Ich erkannte nicht viele, doch ein paar schon. Ich ging in Richtung des Buffets und schaute nach mehr Leuten, die ich kannte. Ich sah ein Mädchen mit einem dunkelrotem langen Kleid, das mich sehr an Sakura erinnerte und stellte mich in zwei Metern Abstand neben sie. Ich sah auf die Tanzfläche und musste grinsen als ich Naruto sah, der Hinata immer auf die Füße stand.

Ich sah auf den Jungen neben mir, der sich über irgendjemanden amüsierte und wie es aussah waren wir die einzigen zwei, die nicht zusammen tanzten oder redeten. Ich beschloss etwas Kontakt aufzubauen, sodass ich Ino zeigen konnte, dass ich auch jemanden zum tanzen finden konnte. "Hi, wartest du auf jemanden?", fragte ich lächelnd den Jungen. Er hörte auf zu grinsen und sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Nein...", sagte er leise und sah wieder auf die Tanzfläche. "Was machst du dann?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er sah mich wieder aus den Augenwinkeln an und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Immer noch dieselbe Sakura, wie früher. Extrem neugierig. "Nichts. Und du?", fragte ich leise damit sie meine Stimme nicht erkennen konnte. "Auch nichts. Wieso stehst du eigentlich nur da und tanzt mit niemanden?", fragte sie immer noch neugierig. "Das könnte ich dich eigentlich auch fragen.", sagte ich überlegen und sah wieder auf die anderen Tanzpaare.

Ich wurde rot, da es mir peinlich war, dass man so leicht sehen konnte, dass ich niemanden zum tanzen hatte. "Bist du alleine da?", fragte ich auch etwas leiser. Er nickte nur ohne den Blick von der Tanzfläche zu wenden. "Du?", fragte er etwas neugierig. "Ja, ich auch. Wieso schaust du eigentlich immer auf die Tanzfläche?", fragte ich. "Ich kenne ein paar...", sagte er schnell und sah mich wieder an. "Aha...", sagte ich leise und sah auch auf die Tanzfläche.

Ich wendete den Blick auch wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Wir schwiegen eine Weile bis schließlich Ino zu Sakura zukam. "Hey Sakura! Immer noch keinen Tanzpartner?", grinste sie und hatte jemandem im Schlepptau dabei. Dieser Typ tat mir leid, da Ino wirklich schlimm war. "Lass mich doch. Ich möchte nicht tanzen.", sagte Sakura und ich hörte ihr an, dass sie eben schon tanzen wollte. Ich seufzte einmal und wendete mich mehr Sakura zu als Ino wieder weg war. "Ich habe gehört du willst nicht tanzen. Wieso bist du dann hier?", fragte ich nun auch etwas neugierig. "Ich wurde dazu gezwungen...", murmelte sie und sah auf die tanzenden Paare. Ich sah in ihrem Blick, dass sie so gerne auch tanzen wollte. Ich wollte ihr eine Freude machen, und natürlich auch Ino nerven, also fragte ich sie ob sie mit mir tanzen will.

"Was?", fragte ich leise mit einem leicht rotem Kopf. "Willst du mit mir tanzen oder nicht?", fragte er etwas ungeduldig. "Gerne...", murmelte ich und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. "Ich kann aber nicht so gut tanzen...", gab ich zu und der Junge grinste nur. "Ist schon okay.", sagte er leise und wir fingen an zu tanzen. Es lief eigentlich super gut. Ich stand ihm nie auf die Füße und er stand mir nie auf die Füße. "Das ist das letzte Lied vor der großen Enthüllung!", sagte der DJ an und legte das nächste Lied ein. Es war ein ruhiges, schmalziges Liebeslied. Alle Paare um uns herum fingen an eng und verliebt miteinander zu tanzen und ich sah meinen Tanzpartner nur verwirrt an.

"Lass es uns versuchen...", flüsterte ich in Sakuras Ohr und legte meine Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und wurde, obwohl die Maske ihr Gesicht verdeckte, knallrot. Ich erkannte auch trotz der Maske ihre grünen Augen und musste lächeln als sie mich immer noch anstarrte.

Der Junge lächelte mich an und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich spürte schon das mein Gesicht knallrot wurde, da unsere Gesichter so nah gegenüber waren. Ich hatte mich in seinen schwarzen Augen verloren und konnte nicht mehr wegsehen.

Zuvor war mir nie aufgefallen, dass Sakura so wunderschöne grüne Augen hatte, weshalb ich sie sicher wie ein Verrückter anstarrte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, sie hier vor mir zu haben. Es machte mich irgendwie glücklich. Irgendwie sehr glücklich.

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum und sah nur in seine Augen. Sie erinnerten mich stark an die von Sasuke, doch ich hatte ihn eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, deshalb konnte ich es nicht gut einschätzen.

Hatte ich mich etwa in sie verliebt?

Hatte ich mich etwa in ihn verliebt?

Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie an Sakuras Wange. Sie wurde daraufhin wieder rot und starrte mich immer noch an. Ich legte auch meine zweite Hand auf ihre Wange und sie wurde noch roter.

Was hatte er jetzt vor? Wollte er mich küssen? Obwohl ich seinen Namen nicht wusste, fühlte es sich so an als würde ich ihn gut kennen. Ich vertraute ihm völlig. Küss mich schon, Unbekannter. Lass das mein perfekter erster Kuss sein.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich war schon so weit, ich konnte nicht einfach einen Rückzieher machen und gehen. Ich musste sie jetzt küssen. Ich wollte es. Wieso habe ich erst jetzt Gefühle für sie? Wieso nicht schon davor als ich noch in Konoha war?

Ich schloss die Augen und legte meine Hände an seine Brust.

Es wäre jetzt perfekt. Mach endlich du Weichei! Ist doch egal! Küss sie endlich! Mir selber etwas zuzureden half. Ich überwand mich endlich und schloss auch die Augen. Ich zog ihren Kopf zu meinem hoch.

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Mach schon! Sonst muss ich es machen!

Dann war es soweit.

Er hatte seine Lippen auf meine gelegt. Es ist endlich soweit gewesen!

Es fühlte sich toll an. Ich fühlte mich wirklich hingezogen zu ihr, deshalb dauerte der Kuss auch ein wenig.

Das Lied im Hintergrund neigte sich zum Ende. Ich würde dann endlich das Gesicht meines Unbekannten herausfinden.

Ich löste meine Lippen von ihren als ich hörte, dass das Lied langsam ausklang. "Ich muss weg...", murmelte ich ihr zu und legte meine Stirn an ihre. "Wieso?", flüsterte sie leise. "Es wäre besser für uns beide...", murmelte ich und ließ ihr Gesicht los.

"Nein. Warte! Zeig mir dein Gesicht!", sagte ich schnell und nahm seine Hand. "Es geht nicht. Es würde alles zerstören.", lächelte er gequält und ging weiter Richtung Ausgang. "Nein! Bleib hier!", rief ich, doch er ging einfach aus dem Saal. Ich rannte ihm sofort hinterher und erwischte ihn gerade als er seine Maske hinter seinem Kopf öffnete. Er drehte sich von mir weg, sodass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und löste die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Er warf sie neben sich ins Gebüsch und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. Ich nahm auch meine Maske ab und warf sie auch irgendwo neben mich hin. "Bitte bleib doch...", murmelte ich und mir rannen ein paar Tränen herunter.

Diese Situation erinnerte mich extrem daran als ich Konoha verlassen hatte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Hälfte nach hinten und grinste. "Du hast dich gar kein bisschen verändert...", sagte ich extra etwas lauter, sodass sie meine Stimme erkennen konnte.

Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich die Stimme und die Silhouette erkannte. War das wirklich Sasuke? Ich griff mit meinen Fingerspitzen auf meine Lippen und lief rot an. Hatte ich echt Sasuke geküsst? Hatte er mich wirklich zum tanzen aufgefordert? Ja, er hat alles getan. Ich erkannte die Stimme und die Silhouette. Alles war eindeutig.

"Hast du mich endlich erkannt?", fragte ich immer noch grinsend und drehte mich ganz zu ihr um. Als sie mein ganzes Gesicht sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen noch mehr. Sie sah irgendwie süß aus, wenn sie geschockt war. Ich ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Finger von ihren Lippen. "Hast du mich vermisst?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. "Sasuke...", murmelte sie nur und wieder rannen ihr ein paar Tränen runter. "Weine nicht... Das sieht nicht gut aus.", grinste ich und wischte die Tränen mit meinen Händen weg.

"Schon viel besser.", grinste er mich an und ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, da ich immer noch so geschockt war, was er alles getan hatte. "Ich muss jetzt echt gehen, aber ich komme mal wieder vorbei, wenn du möchtest.", murmelte er und küsste mich wieder. Mein Herz schlug diesmal schneller als zuvor, da ich ja jetzt die Identität des Unbekannten wusste. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, hatte ich mich wieder gefangen und konnte halbwegs klar denken. "Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. "Keine Ahnung... Ich muss erst mal ein Team finden, das mir hilft, Itachi zu töten... Das könnte eine Weile dauern...", erklärte er mir und spielte mit meiner Hand. "Mir egal, wie lange es dauert... Hauptsache du kommst irgendwann zurück." murmelte ich und starrte auf unsere Hände. "Ja, ich komme dich irgendwann holen, versprochen... Dann werden wir zusammen sein bis wir sterben...", flüsterte er und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen.

"Versprochen...", murmelte ich und legte einen Arm um sie. "Wieso hast du mich überhaupt geküsst?", fragte sie vorsichtig und starrte immer noch auf unsere Hände. "Wieso nicht?", murmelte ich leise und sah auch auf unsere Hände. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis mir endlich klar wurde, dass ich nun dringend abhauen musste, da jetzt der Ball vorbei war und alle aus dem Saal gingen. "Ich muss jetzt echt weg...", murmelte ich und ließ sie los. "Ich lasse dich nur ungern gehen, aber du wirst es wohl am besten wissen, wenn du weg musst.", sagte sie etwas traurig. "Ich komme ja bald wieder.", grinste ich und küsste ihre Stirn.

Und dann verschwand er. Es kamen auch schon welche langsam aus dem Saal und gingen an mir vorbei. Ich starrte immer noch auf den Wald vor mir in den Sasuke verschwunden war. "Hey Sakura! Na, hat's dir gefallen?", fragte Ino plötzlich neben mir und legte einen Arm um mich. Ich erschreckte ein wenig und wachte aus meinen Tagträumen auf. "Ähm, ja war... nett...", murmelte ich und lächelte sie an. "Nett? Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit einem Jungen getanzt hast und ihn dann geküsst hast! Was ist aus ihm passiert? Wo ist er?", fragte Ino neugierig und schaute um sich. Ich wurde auf ihre Fragen rot und starrte auf den Boden. "Er musste früher gehen...", sagte ich schnell. "Und wer ist es gewesen?", fragte Ino immer noch neugierig. "Äh... Hab ich nicht gekannt.", lachte ich unsicher. "Und wer war es bei dir?", fragte ich neugierig. "Hihi, das glaubst du mir doch sowieso nicht!", kicherte Ino. Ich sah sie skeptisch an und dann gab sie auf. "Sai also? Toll... Für dich natürlich.", sagte ich und entdeckte Naruto. Ich ging zu ihm und Hinata rüber um zu fragen, wie es bei ihnen lief. Er war gerade dabei seine ganzen Tanzfehler zu entschuldigen und sagte irgendwas mit Muskelkater vom Training und so. Ich ließ sie besser dann doch noch alleine und beschloss nach Hause zu gehen.

Jetzt hatte ich doch einen Grund in der Nähe von Konoha zu bleiben. Wow, eine Freundin... Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass es genau Sakura war. Früher hatte ich ja nichts für sie empfunden, doch jetzt... Es hat sich eben viel in dieser langen Zeit geändert... Konnte ich mich überhaupt schon fest binden? Oder war das ganze noch etwas zu früh? Ich wusste es nicht...

Ich schloss die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf und trat in die dunkle Wohnung ein. Ich griff nach dem Lichtschalter und schaltete das Licht ein. Endlich zuhause... Ich schlüpfte aus meinen schmerzhaften Schuhen und ging langsam Richtung Bad. Dort beschloss ich erst mal ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen um etwas klar denken zu können. Nach meinem Bad zog ich mir meine Schlafsachen an und begab mich ins Bett. War ich nun echt mit Sasuke zusammen? Kam er auch wirklich wieder zu mir zurück oder war das nur ein Spiel für ihn? Ich schlief dann endlich mit Gedanken an Sasuke ein.

Der Mond stand hoch über mir als ich in eines von Orochimarus Verstecken ging. Nun erreichte ich endlich den ersten, den ich brauchte um Itachi zu töten. Ich kam an einem Tank an und ließ ihn sofort raus. Sein Name war Suigetsu. Ein komischer Typ, aber stark. Er war in Wirklichkeit nur hinter Kisame, der Itachi begleitete, her, doch mich störte das wenig, da ich ihn nur für eine wichtige Sache brauchte. Als nächstes war ein Mädchen dran, das das Chakra von anderen aufspüren kann. Wir begaben uns zum nächsten Versteck und nahmen dort auch noch sie mit. Ihr Name war Karin, auch ein bisschen durchgeknallt, aber egal. Und zum Schluss auch ein Experiment von Orochimaru: Juugo. Er war am verrücktesten von allen. Er war extrem launisch, aber das lag sicherlich an seinem Mal und seiner zweiten Stufe. Als ich endlich alle zusammen gesammelt hatte, die ich brauchte, beschloss ich, Itachi zu suchen zu gehen. Aber erst mal mussten wir eine Pause machen, denn das ganze konnte etwas länger als erwartet dauern.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Chapter 2

Ich öffnete die Augen und wurde von der Sonne, die von draußen in mein Zimmer schien geweckt. Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich erst mal richtig, bevor ich aufstand und mich für die nächsten Missionen fertig machte. Als ich aus dem Haus ging, kam mir auch schon Naruto entgegen. Er sah so aus als wollte er mir etwas wichtiges sagen, deshalb redete ich ihn an. "Hi Naruto! Willst du mir etwas sagen?", fragte ich neugierig. "Gut, dass du fragst, Sakura! Wir haben eine nette Mission bekommen, die dir sicher gefallen wird: Wir wurden wieder damit beauftragt, Sasuke zu suchen! Wie findest du das?", erzählte er mir aufgeregt. "Ja, ist toll. Ich freue mich. Wird sicher interessant.", sagte ich etwas nervös. "Sakura, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Naruto besorgt. Sasuke mochte es sicher nicht, wenn ich den Auftrag hätte, ihn zu suchen. Er könnte dann meinen, dass ich ihn verfolgen würde. Ich lachte einmal nervös und sagte, dass alles okay sei. Naruto glaubte mir sofort und wir gingen zu Tsunade. Dort wurden wir dann auch von Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata und Shino erwartet. Man erklärte uns schnell, wo wir suchen müssten und dann liefen wir auch schon los.

Wir hatten uns gerade getrennt um mehr Informationen über den Standort von Itachi herauszufinden. Ich lief schnell durch den Wald und blieb auf einem Baum stehen als ich die Anwesenheit von jemanden spürte. "Was wollt ihr?", fragte ich genervt. Und da entdeckte ich die zwei Personen, die diese Akatsuki Mäntel anhatte, wie Itachi einen hatte. Das konnte also noch interessant werden.

Wir trennten auch unsere Gruppe und wurden so aufgeteilt, dass ich Pakkun mit mir hatte. Pakkun hatte eine heiße Fährte gefunden und wir liefen durch die Stadt um nach Sasuke Ausschau zu halten. Doch ich entdeckte ihn nirgends... Wo war er bloß? Und wenn er hier war, dann sollte er sich besser verstecken, denn die anderen wollten ihn unbedingt wieder in Konoha haben. Doch ich wollte vor ihm nicht als Petze oder so was gelten. Wenn er immer auf Besuch kam, wenn er gerade Zeit hatte, reichte mir das mehr als genug. "Ich rieche etwas! Er muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein!", sagte Pakkun leise und ich sah sofort runter zu ihm. "Er ist hier?", fragte ich unsicher. "Ja, siehst du ihn?", fragte er und ich schaute um mich, doch ich entdeckte ihn nicht. "Nein, ich sehe nichts. Lauter unbekannte Leute, die ich noch nie gesehen habe.", sagte ich etwas enttäuscht. Ein Mädchen mit Brille lief an uns vorbei, die sich über irgendetwas freute und dann sagte auch schon Pakkun, dass er die Fährte verloren hätte. Dann hörte ich plötzlich eine Explosion von weiter weg und alle Köpfe von den Leuten drehten sich in ihre Richtung. "Ich schaue nach, was da los ist und du berichtest den anderen das Neueste. Folgt mir nicht. Ich werde schon alleine damit klarkommen.", sagte ich zu Pakkun entschlossen. "Na gut. Aber überschätze dich nicht!", warnte mich Pakkun und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte zu dem Explosionsort. Hoffentlich war niemand verletzt.

Da hatte ich aber noch Glück gehabt, dass ich mich mit meinem Beschwörungsjutsu retten konnte, sonst wäre ich nun tot. Mein Gegner war nun endlich komplett explodiert und tot. Sein Kollege war derweil abgehauen, was mich eigentlich nicht so wunderte. Ich hatte mein komplettes Chakra aufgebraucht und war schwer verletzt. Hoffentlich überlebte ich das ganze noch, sonst könnte ich nicht mehr Itachi töten. Ich flog auf den Boden und verlor mein Bewusstsein.

Als ich an dem Unfallort ankam, entdeckte ich erst mal nichts, da der Rauch noch nicht ganz verzogen war. Ich entdeckte jemanden, der am Boden lag und rannte sofort auf diesen zu. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und drehte ihn um. "Sasuke?!", murmelte ich geschockt und starrte auf seine Wunden. Ich fing mich schnell wieder ein und begann seinen Puls zu messen. Unregelmäßig... Verdammt, wenn ich nichts machte, dann starb er vielleicht! Ich heilte schnell seine lebensbedrohlichen Wunden und verband die kleineren mit einem Verband aus meiner Tasche. Als ich fertig war und sein Puls auch wieder normal war, seufzte ich erleichtert und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Ich sah auf sein Gesicht und strich ihm über die Wange. Er sah echt süß aus, wenn er schlief... Ich wollte nur noch warten bis er aufwachte und dann wäre es am besten, wenn ich abhauen würde. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah mich schwach an. "Hi...", sagte ich leise. "Wieso weinst du?", murmelte Sasuke müde. Ich wischte mir sofort meine Tränen mit meiner Handfläche weg und lächelte ihn an. Er lachte kurz und leise und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. "Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen! Ruh dich erst mal aus!", rief ich besorgt. "Ich bin schon ausgeruht.", sagte er schwach und sah mich an.

"Danke...", murmelte ich und wollte aufstehen, doch mein Körper spielte irgendwie nicht mit. "Bleib doch liegen!", befahl mir Sakura und nahm meinen Arm. "Ich kann nicht hier liegen bleiben. Wenn schon brauche ich eine Unterkunft und ein Bett.", lachte ich. "Äh... Ich... Ich bring dich einfach zu mir!", sagte Sakura mit knallrotem Kopf. "Dass mich dann halb Konoha bei dir zuhause besuchen geht? Nein danke. Meine Leute sind sowieso hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Die werden schon etwas für mich finden.", sagte ich schwach und schaffte es endlich aufzustehen. Sakura sprang neben mir auf und wollte mich stützen. "Ich möchte dir helfen! Ich bringe dich jetzt zu mir.", sagte sie entschlossen und sie legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Du bist immer noch so stur wie früher...", seufzte ich. "Ich muss aber nur noch rausfinden, wie ich dich an Naruto und den anderen vorbeischmuggle...", sagte Sakura nachdenklich. "Ich habe noch ein wenig Chakra für eine Verwandlung. Du kannst ja einfach sagen, dass ich ein Verletzter wäre, denn du zuhause pflegen müsstest.", grinste ich und sie wurde wieder rot. "Ja, das können wir so machen. In wen wirst du dich denn verwandeln?", fragte Sakura neugierig. "In den hier.", sagte ich und verwandelte mich sofort. "Das könnte man dir abkaufen... Okay, lass uns losgehen.", sagte Sakura und wir gingen zu den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe.

"Was ist bei dieser Explosion passiert? War da auch Sasuke?", fragte Naruto sofort als ich mit Sasuke ankam. "Der da ist irgendwie in die Explosion gekommen. Und nein, Sasuke war nicht dort.", seufzte ich genervt. "Wen hast du denn da dabei?", fragte Kakashi und zeigte auf Sasuke. "Ein Verletzter! Er sagte, er müsse nach Konoha und sei auf dem Weg hierher eben in die Explosion gekommen. Ich dachte mir, wir können ihn dann gleich auch mitnehmen.", sagte ich unschuldig und Sasuke lachte leise. "Was ist denn so witzig?", fragte Naruto etwas beleidigt. "Lasst uns zurückgehen!", sagte ich schnell und wir liefen nach Konoha. Ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Weges, wurden Kiba und Akamaru unruhig und sagten, dass sich jemand ziemlich schnell näherte. "Mein Team. Sie suchen mich.", flüsterte Sasuke mir zu und ich sah ihn geschockt an. "Mein Team hat doch mehr drauf als ich gedacht hatte.", lachte er leise und ich sah nach hinten. "Was macht ihr mit ihm!", schrie ein Mädchen laut und war plötzlich neben mir. Sasuke nahm den Arm von mir und blieb stehen. Ich konnte erst einen Ast weiter vorn bremsen und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Tut mir leid, ich muss schon gehen. War nett mit euch.", grinste ich und verwandelte mich zurück. "Sasuke?!", riefen alle geschockt. Neben mir und Karin erschienen nun auch Suigetsu und Juugo, die mich auch angrinsten. "Deine alten Freunde? Wie süß.", sagte Suigetsu lachend und nahm sein Schwert vom Rücken. "Ich bezweifle, dass wir jetzt noch kämpfen. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du ruhig.", lachte ich und Naruto sah mich sauer an.

"Sakura, hast du gewusst, dass das Sasuke war?", fragte Kakashi ernst neben mir. Ich starrte weiter nur auf Sasuke, der mich angrinste. "Sakura?", sagte Kakashi wieder. Sasuke sah mich erwartungsvoll an und nickte dann. Ich drehte den Kopf zu Kakashi und sah ihn an. "Ja.", sagte ich leise und starrte auf den Boden. "Braves Mädchen.", lachte Sasuke und war plötzlich neben mir. Er legte einen Arm um mich und lachte wieder. "Ich glaube, wir können uns in nächster Zeit nicht mehr sehen, denn wir beide haben nun beide Ärger.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich wurde wieder rot. Er seufzte einmal und küsste meine Wange. "Tschau.", sagte er leise und verschwand wieder mit seinem Team. Alle starrten mich geschockt an und ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

Okay, vielleicht war das jetzt ein Fehler meine Tarnung aufgegeben zu haben, doch hätte ich es nicht getan, dann hätte sicher ein Kampf stattgefunden und das wollte ich nicht, da ich überhaupt kein Chakra mehr hatte. Es tut mir leid, Sakura... Aber es war das beste für uns alle, dass ich nicht mitgegangen bin... Ich hoffe, sie ist mir nicht böse deswegen.

"Ich kann das erklären!", rief ich verzweifelt. "Sakura, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dich für die nächsten Missionen suspendieren.", erklärte mir Tsunade als wir wieder in Konoha waren. "Nein! Ich möchte auch auf die Missionen gehen! Ich kann doch nicht nur hier in Konoha sitzen und zusehen, wie ihr alle die Arbeit macht!", sagte ich aufgebracht. "Tut mir wirklich leid, aber du hast unser Vertrauen missbraucht. Und ich muss dir eine gerechte Strafe geben. Du hast Glück, dass ich dich gut kenne, sonst hättest du vielleicht etwas schlimmeres bekommen.", erklärte Tsunade mir weiter. "Na gut... Es ist doch nicht für ewig, oder?", fragte ich neugierig. "Nein, nur bis wir dir wieder vertrauen können.", sagte sie und ich ging nachhause um mich von der Mission auszuruhen. Vor der Hokagevilla wartete auch schon Naruto und fragte neugierig, was sie gesagt hatte. Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich von den Missionen in nächster Zeit suspendiert wurde und er stimmte Tsunade zu, dass es mich schlimmer erwischen hätte können. "Du bist mir aber eine große Hilfe...", seufzte ich und schlenderte langsam nach Hause. "Hey Sakura! Warte noch!", rief mir Naruto nach. "Was ist denn?", fragte ich genervt. "Eine Frage hätte ich noch: Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder hat dich Sasuke wirklich auf die Backe geküsst?", fragte er neugierig. Ich lief knallrot an und schlug ihm auf den Kopf. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!", rief ich sauer und ging weiter. "Au... Nein, sag jetzt echt! Hast du auch nicht gewusst, dass er es war?", fragte er weiter. "Doch, ich habe es gewusst, zum tausendsten Mal...", seufzte ich gestresst. "Aber hat er dich jetzt geküsst oder nicht?!", fragte Naruto immer noch extrem neugierig. "Hör auf damit!", rief ich und hielt mir die Ohren zu. "Erst wenn du es mir sagst!", rief er mir nach als ich in die nächste Abzweigung einbog. "Wenn du unbedingt willst: Ja, er hat mich auf die Wange geküsst. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte ich genervt. Naruto rannte zu mir und grinste mich blöd an. "Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Seid ihr also ein Paar?", kicherte er wie ein Grundschüler. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Trottel!", sagte ich und ging schneller. "Jetzt sag schon! Wir könnten das gebrauchen!", sagte er hektisch. "Für was brauchen?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Für eine Suchmission! Wir könnten ihn so herlocken!", schlug er vor. "Er kommt deswegen sicher nicht. Er hat gesagt, er kommt nur wenn er Zeit hat. Und wenn er Itachi endlich getötet hat, dann bleibt er angeblich hier bei mir.", sagte ich etwas enttäuscht. "Aha! Ihr seid also ein Paar! Ich wusste es doch!", rief Naruto und ich hielt ihm sofort den Mund zu. "Es sollte aber nicht gleich ganz Konoha wissen. Eigentlich sollte es niemand wissen und das heißt, du auch nicht!", flüsterte ich ihm zu und sah ihn böse an. "Okay, okay. Aber wann hast du ihn bitte getroffen?", fragte Naruto als ich seinen Mund losließ. "Kannst du dich noch an diesen Ball erinnern? Da war er eben auch. Und zufälligerweise haben wir da zusammen getanzt.", sagte ich und wurde wieder leicht rot. "Er ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... Aber ich habe mitgekriegt, dass du mit jemanden getanzt hast...", sagte er nachdenklich. "Jetzt aber mal zu dir: Was läuft da zwischen dir und Hinata?", grinste ich überlegen. "Nichts, was soll da sein.", sagte Naruto schnell und wurde leicht rot. "Wenn du das so sagst...", kicherte ich.

"Dieses Mädchen hat dich gut geheilt. Sie hat wirklich Talent.", sagte Karin als sie mir einen Erste Hilfe Koffer übergab. "Ja, könnte sein...", murmelte ich gleichgültig und suchte nach einem Verband um den alten auszuwechseln. "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Karin. "Nein, du kannst gehen.", sagte ich immer noch gedankenverloren. Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Komisch, normalerweise hängt sie immer wie eine Klette an mir. Auch besser wenn sie sich es nun abgewöhnt. Ich nahm die alten Verbände ab und band die neuen um. Sich zu bewegen tat noch ziemlich weh, aber es war auszuhalten. Karin hatte recht: Sakura hatte wirklich Talent im heilen... Das könnte mir eigentlich weiterhelfen... Vielleicht entführe ich sie kurz aus Konoha für den Kampf gegen Itachi?

Zu Hause angekommen warf ich mich auf meine Couch und seufzte laut. Es war wirklich ein stressiger Tag gewesen. Doch nun war er endlich vorbei... Ich frage mich, was Sasuke gerade tut? Wahrscheinlich schmiedete er Pläne für die Attacke auf Itachi, so wie ich ihn kannte. Wieso wollte er eigentlich Rache nehmen? Okay, Itachi hatte seinen Clan getötet, doch sein ganzes Leben nur dem einen Ziel nachzurennen war für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch um und drückte mein Gesicht in das Couchpolster. Was ist wenn ihm seine Rache wichtiger ist als ich? Dachte er wirklich, dass ich ewig auf ihn warten werde? Wir haben schon drei Jahre auf ihn gewartet und das war schon zu viel. Ich wollte nur noch mit ihm zusammen sein, egal was ist. Wenn es sein musste, helfe ich ihm auch bei seiner Rache. Jemanden um den Clan wiederherzustellen hat er ja gefunden. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich knallrot und schlug ihn mir sofort aus dem Kopf. Aber wir müssten dann sowieso noch ein paar Jahre warten bis ich Kinder kriege. Ich stellte mir vor, wie unsere Kinder aussehen würden und lachte kurz als das Bild fertig war. Es wären auf jeden Fall wunderschöne Kinder... Wenn es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte. Ich stand von der Couch auf und ging duschen. Was ist eigentlich, wenn Sasuke den Kampf gegen Itachi nicht überlebte? Wäre ich dann wieder alleine? Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst. Ich wollte ihn noch so gerne sehen, bevor er zu Itachi ging. Ich vermisste ihn irgendwie jetzt schon...

Als ich mich zum schlafen hinlegte, dachte ich noch mal über Sakura nach. Wäre es leichter Itachi zu töten, wenn ich noch jemanden bei mir habe, der mich heilen konnte, wenn ich verletzt war? Doch was wäre wenn sie sich verletzen würde? Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dies geschehen würde... Es ist viel zu gefährlich für sie, wenn ich sie mitnehme. Also muss sie doch zuhause bleiben. Mir auch recht... Ich werde das schon irgendwie alleine schaffen! Aber es wäre trotzdem besser, wenn ich auch mehr auf Sakura achten würde, sonst verlässt sie mich noch deswegen. Könnte ich sie nicht jetzt mal kurz besuchen? Es muss ja niemand von den anderen wissen. Und so fit wäre ich auch noch, dass ich ein wenig laufen könnte. Doch was ist, wenn sie sauer auf mich ist, weil ich den Plan nicht befolgt hatte? Am besten konnte ich es herausfinden, wenn ich kurz sie besuche. Aber ich muss wieder zurück sein bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht, sonst passiert dasselbe wie heute... Ich seufzte einmal leise und stand auf. Ich öffnete das Fenster des Raumes und stieg langsam und leise heraus. Dann machte ich mich auf den schnellsten Weg wie möglich nach Konoha.

Ich ließ mir im Bad Zeit und vertrödelte einige Minuten bis ich wieder rauskam. Ich hatte mir mein Handtuch um den Körper gebunden und suchte gerade nach frischen Anziehsachen als ich ein Geräusch von draußen hörte. Es hörte sich so an als öffnete jemand ein Fenster... War das etwa ein Spanner?! Wenn ich den erwische, dann kann er sich wünschen, dass er niemals geboren wurde!! Ich tat weiter so als ob ich mir was aus der Kommode etwas suchen würde als ich hörte, dass der Spanner zu mir ins Zimmer kam. Ich wartete ab bis er hinter mir stand damit ich ihm genau eine ins Gesicht verpassen konnte und ihn K.O. schlagen konnte. Und als er hinter mir stand, drehte ich mich um und schlug nach vorne, doch der Spanner wich geschickt meiner Faust aus. Ich versuchte ihm in den Magen zu schlagen, doch er hielt meine Hand fest, kurz bevor diese ihn erreichen konnte. Er nahm auch meinen anderen Arm in seine Hand und zog mich zu ihm. "Hast du mich nicht vermisst?", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme lachen. "Sasuke? Was tust du denn hier?!", fragte ich überrascht und lief rot an. "Dich besuchen, was sonst?", lachte er wieder und ließ mich los. Erst jetzt konnte ich ihn genauer erkennen und sah, dass er seine Kampfausrüstung gar nicht bei sich hatte. "Wo ist dein Schwert?", fragte ich und schaute auf seinen Rücken. "Bei den anderen. Aber ich könnte dich auch so was fragen: Wieso hast du nichts außer ein Handtuch an?", grinste er breit und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mein Handtuch. Wieder lief ich knallrot an und drehte mich von ihm weg. "Ich war gerade duschen.", sagte ich schnell und holte mir was aus der Kommode. "Warte hier kurz. Ich zieh mir schnell was richtiges an.", sagte ich immer noch mit rotem Kopf und rannte aus dem Zimmer ins Bad.

Ich sah ihr kurz nach, wie sie wegrannte und seufzte laut. Mich hätte es nicht gestört, wenn sie das so gelassen hätte, aber so ist sie halt... Ich drehte mich um und begutachtete das Zimmer. Es war wohl ihr Schlafzimmer. Ich ging zum Bett und setzte mich drauf. Auf ihrem Nachtkästchen stand das alte Bild von unserem Team 7. Ich nahm es und sah es an. Das waren noch die guten alten Zeiten... "Ist schon lang her, oder?", hörte ich Sakura sagen und ich schaute hoch. Sie hatte sich etwas ganz normales angezogen und setzte sich neben mich. Sie war immer noch leicht rot als sie mir das Bild aus der Hand nahm. "Glaubst du, wir könnten wieder so leben, wenn du nach Konoha zurück kommen würdest?", fragte sie etwas traurig. Zuerst schwieg ich, dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Sakura starrte traurig auf das Bild und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, was sie fast zum weinen brachte. "Was ist los?", fragte ich vorsichtig. "Nichts...", murmelte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich sehe doch, dass was nicht stimmt. Also was ist los?", fragte ich wieder. Sie sah mich an und lächelte gezwungen. Sie tat mir leid, obwohl ich nicht wusste was los war. Ich umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an mich. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie traurig war. Es machte mich selber irgendwie traurig, was mir eigentlich völlig neu war. Sprach man also dann von Liebe?

Ich drückte mein Gesicht an seine Brust und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. "Was ist jetzt los?", fragte er wieder und ließ mich los. "Ich vermisse nur die alten Zeiten als alles noch okay war...", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Jetzt ist doch auch alles okay, so wie es ist.", sagte er mitfühlend. "Ich bin schon zufrieden, aber..." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. "Also ich finde es jetzt so besser als früher.", sagte er nicht gerade von mir überzeugt. "Wieso?", fragte ich etwas ungläubig. "Früher war ich nicht mit dir zusammen, was ich irgendwie bereue.", sagte er und ich merkte, dass er leicht rot wurde. Er konnte ja richtig süß sein! Diese Seite an ihm kannte ich noch gar nicht, deshalb überraschte mich diese Aussage etwas. Als Dankeschön, dass er so süß war, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. "Ich muss dir irgendwie zustimmen. Jetzt ist es viel besser als früher.", kicherte ich. "Ich finde dein Lachen so wunderschön.", murmelte er und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich wurde wieder rot und brachte nur ein leises 'Danke' von mir. Ich ließ seinen Hals los und starrte auf die Bettdecke, da ich mich schämte, dass ich rot wurde. Er legte auch seine zweite Hand auf meine Wange und zwang mich so ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er tonlos und zog meinen Kopf zu seinem. "Ich dich auch...", murmelte ich und schloss die Augen. Er fing an mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Er drückte mich zurück aufs Bett und legte eine Hand an meine Hüfte. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und rutschte etwas mehr aufs Bett.

Gerade als meine Hand unter ihren Rock wanderte, hielt sie meine Hand mit ihrer fest und drückte sie weg. "Sasuke... Warte...", sagte sie etwas außer Atem und ich hörte sofort auf sie zu küssen. "Was ist?", fragte ich verwirrt und stützte mich mit einem Arm über sie. "Es ist nur... Ich bin noch nicht soweit...", murmelte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde wieder rot. "Für was?", fragte ich immer noch verwirrt. "Na ja... Wo deine Hand... hingewandert ist...", murmelte sie und schaute weg. "Ach so... Okay...", sagte ich überrascht und setzte mich wieder gerade auf. "Du kannst mich ruhig wieder küssen! Ich will nur, dass du deine Hände bei dir behältst!", sagte sie schnell und sah mich wieder an. "Okay...", sagte ich wieder etwas überrascht und fing wieder an sie zu küssen. Doch das ging auch nicht lange, denn sie drückte mich sanft weg. "Warte...", murmelte sie wieder. "Was denn?", fragte ich etwas genervt. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei...", flüsterte sie verlegen. Ich seufzte einmal genervt und setzte mich wieder gerade auf. "Okay, dann eben nicht...", sagte ich beleidigt und stand auf. "Sasuke! Was hast du vor?", rief Sakura geschockt und setzte sich auch auf. "Ich werde gehen. Was ist das Problem dabei?", fragte ich noch verwirrter. Sie konnte manchmal echt nerven... Doch deshalb liebte ich sie auch. "Bitte geh nicht. Bleib hier... Nur noch bis morgen...", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. "Und wo soll ich schlafen, wenn ich dich ja kaum berühren darf?", fragte ich genervt. "Äh... Ich hätte eine Couch!", schlug sie vor. Ich seufzte einmal und setzte mich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett. "Die ist aber so ungemütlich. Kann ich nicht...?", murmelte ich und strich mit der Hand auf der Bettdecke herum. "Nur wenn du mir versprichst, nichts unanständiges zu tun, okay?", schlug sie vor und ich war zufrieden mit der Abmachung. "Danke.", sagte ich glücklich und küsste sie flüchtig.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und Sasuke neben mir schlafen sah, konnte ich mir kein Lächeln verkneifen. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Ich befreite mich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Ich streckte mich einmal und suchte mir meine Alltagskleidung raus. Ich verschwand ins Bad und als ich wieder rauskam, schlief Sasuke immer noch. Ich küsste seine Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer. In der Küche frühstückte ich erst mal und beschloss etwas spazieren zu gehen. Ich schreib Sasuke einen Brief und legte ihn neben dem Bett auf mein Nachtkästchen, sodass er ihn nicht übersehen konnte. Ich verließ die Wohnung und lief langsam durch die noch leeren Straßen von Konoha. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass niemand da war, denn es war gerade mal acht Uhr. Die frische Luft tat richtig gut in den Lungen und ich nahm mir eine große Spazierrunde vor.

Ich drehte mich einmal im Bett und öffnete die Augen. "Sakura?", murmelte ich verschlafen und sah neben mich. Sie war nicht da. Dann entdecket ich ein kleines rosa Zettelchen auf dem Nachttisch, setzte mich auf und las nach, was oben stand. "Guten Morgen, Sasuke. Du kannst etwas frühstücken, wenn du willst. Alles was du brauchst steht in der Küche. Du kannst dich auch duschen gehen, wenn du möchtest. In Liebe, Sakura...", las ich den Brief laut vor. Ich seufzte einmal und lies mich wieder nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Ich könnte ruhig noch ein wenig länger schlafen, denn ich war total kaputt. Doch der Hunger plagte mich und ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Als ich endlich satt war, setzte ich mich auf die Couch und fragte mich, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Ich lehnte mich zurück und starrte auf die Decke. Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und ich ging zu ihr um zu sehen, wer es war. Ich öffnete die Tür ohne groß nachzudenken - ich war eindeutig noch zu müde um richtig denken zu können - und sah Naruto vor der Tür, der mich überrascht anstarrte. "Sasuke?", murmelte er geschockt. "Was?", fragte ich hundemüde. "Was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Sakura?", fragte er schnell und sah hinter mich. "Nicht da...", gähnte ich. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Du schläfst ja fast schon wieder im Stehen ein!", grinste Naruto und drängte sich an mir vorbei in die Wohnung. "Was willst du?", fragte ich genervt und schloss die Haustüre. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur Sakura wegen einer Mission holen, aber dass ich dich hier finde, ist echt eine Überraschung!", lachte er glücklich und knallte sich auf die Couch. "Sakura hat schon erzählt, dass du mit ihr zusammen bist, aber ich habe ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht geglaubt!", grinste Naruto und ich wurde sofort hellwach. "Wem hat sie es noch erzählt?!", fragte ich ernst. "Hm... Keine Ahnung, wieso?", fragte er verwirrt. "Erwartet sie etwa, dass ich hier bleibe?", fragte ich weiter. "Keine Ahnung. Wieso fragst du mich so was?" Er starrte mich verständnislos an und ich bekam fast einen Anfall. Ich musste hier verschwinden, bevor mich noch jemand hier fand. Ich rannte in Sakuras Zimmer und schnappte mir meine Sachen. Ich rannte sofort wieder raus und wäre fast mit Naruto zusammengeknallt, der sich vor der Wohnungstüre breit machte. "Was ist? Wohin willst du?", fragte er ernst. "Lass mich durch, Vollidiot!", sagte ich sauer. "Du bleibst hier, damit das klar ist. Jetzt bist du schon in Konoha, dann kannst du auch hier bleiben!", rief er sauer. "Lass. Mich. Durch.", sagte ich stocksauer. "Nein.", sagte Naruto entschlossen. "Okay, wenn du es unbedingt so haben willst...", murmelte ich sauer und aktivierte mein Sharingan.


End file.
